


A whole new kind of Witchcraft

by Prixas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixas/pseuds/Prixas
Summary: Reader is a powerful witch, but not the type we are use to, her source of power comes from a very special place.She is currently in the US to learn about hunting and get in touch with some of her roots and then she meets them, the brothers that will change her life.She will fall in love, but will she give in? As a witch back home, she has great responsibilities and no time for romance, she knows it from a past experience that broke her heart.- I suck in summaries, and i do not want to give away too much,  but try the first chapter :)-See the end for notes
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Nice to meet you?

I know that with your 30 something years you lived a lot of important things in your life, you lost family, you fell in love, you have seen places, you studied a lot, you hunt things.

I would like to tell your story from the moment you meet them, though, the two hunter brothers, because that really turned your world around, right? Of course, you don’t know that yet, you will still live it.

We will live it together, don’t worry I am here with you.

It’s morning and you didn’t sleep much, still trying to understand what killed the two little boys last week. Unfortunately, you arrived too

late in the city and the corpses were already buried. Should you dig them up?

It’s was really difficult for you, this hunter thing in America, having to hide your true intent while talking to people, not having access to whatever information or places you need to solve the case and, not having the trust of the people as was back home.

Of course, there you didn’t travel all the country doing these things, you were a regional hunter, more of a guardian actually, guarding all the amazon forest and its peaceful residents, human or not.

All you know about being a hunter in America is in the journal daddy left you and the countless stories you heard from him when you were little, but just remembering him hurts, right? I know.

On the other hand, at least you can count on your magic to help you, and, between us, what a witch you are.

You are sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by books, which usually is one of your favorite things to do, but in this case, you are just frustrated.

You know so little about this case that seems pointless to keep staring at the books. You couldn’t find anything about corpses losing blood from the mouth and being found crazy cold shortly after death, we are in the middle of the Spring, this must be relevant. At least it’s what the newspaper reported.

You have the feeling that maybe you should just go out there, into the woods where the bodies were found, maybe nature would give you some hint. It’s not far from your home anyway; you chose that place to stay on purpose. You prepare yourself to go out, putting some jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy, just comfy.

It’s just great, right? Being surrounded by trees? Being able to hear the sound of Nature. The scent of the woods invades you, so different from the forest scent you are used to, but so good anyway. You really belong to the earth, you wish you were barefoot, as you use to be back home, felling the dirt beneath you and all its perfect energy.

You are still wandering, paying attention to each possible sign the woods can give you, praying mentally to be guided to the right location, your intentions are good, you want to help.

As you follow the pinch you feel deep down your stomach, you hear a scream. You start running towards it, fully concentrated, and then you see it: a woman screaming, on her knees by a little body on the ground. You approach her, crouching to look at the little one “what happened? ” you ask.

She answers in tears “I do not know, we were playing just outside the woods and he simply started running, I called him so many times but he wouldn’t listen”.

This is bad, he is bleeding from the mouth and you can feel he’s temperature dropping dangerously, what the hell is happening?

“ Then suddenly he stopped, crouched near that bush, fell on his back and started to bleed, please help my son” she continues sobbing.

Your eyes never left the child, you never saw anything like this. There wasn’t an attacker; the mother saw nothing nor anyone approaching the kid. What is it?????

Your eyes fall on his right hand, closed very tight on a fist, you try to open it, but it closed strongly. He is holding something. Fuck, a Hex bag!

“Mommy, that’s something in his hand, I need to get it ok, you don’t touch it, for any reason, ok? Hold him still.” You draw a knife that was near your thigh and she looks at you frightened “I am not gonna hurt him, I promise” she nods positively.

You take the knife carefully near his little hand; you know he won’t let it go for the world! But maybe if you could damage the hex bag, just a little, it could loosen his grip just enough to take it away from him.

Your heart speeds, and you can fell it on your throat, at the same time you can see this little piece of fabric coming out his fist, as careful as you’ll ever be, you make a little cut on the hex bag and immediately his hand responds loosen a bit giving you more fabric to work with.

The second cut is definitive, with your free hand you open his little fingers enough to, with the knife, push the hex bag away from him, never touching it yourself.

The kid responses immediately, breathing deeply, and you gladly see that the bleeding stopped.

“Oh my god, I don’t know what you did, but thank you, thank you”, says the mom.

You know it’s not enough, and even seeing the relief in his mother’s eyes, you say “Thank me later, he is not safe yet, and he has no time to wait for an ambulance, that wouldn’t even arrive here. You need to trust me ok, I will save him”.

You see the desperation coming back in her eyes, and you don’t wait for her answer, you get the kid in your arms and start running to your house, she follows you in the same pace.

You don’t know how much you took to arrive, but was fast or even how was possible to run all the way with him in your arms, but you did.

All you know is you felt his weak heart bit against your chest, reassuring you of his life and remind and you of the urgency of your running.

At last, you found yourself in your yard, feeling dizzy, but you can make it, babe.

You place the kid lying on the big round stone table and say “Mommy, stay with him, I will come back in a minute” and you run inside the house making a mental list of all you have to get. You know you can’t make a Shaman healing ceremony, even it’s the one you are most familiar with, you don’t have the stuff you need, so the Celtic one would do, it has to.

You grab a white plain tunic from a drawer and put it on never really stopping to, and go straight to your cabinet of supplies, grabbing all the ingredients needed, and before you can realize, your feet took you to the yard again.

“Mommy, it’s weird, I know, but please trust me, take some steps back and do not intervene, for your son’s life, do you understand?” she nods, strangely, she stops crying, and makes distance as you requested.

Placing all the ingredients and items you have, you start the ceremony, palms up and open arms, praying in an old language, to an old goddess, for the life of this child. You pray to be given the powers to fix his little body, to be a channel of good energy, and to heal his blood loss and his temperature. While you perform the wind starts to blow all fallen leaves in a delicate spiral, a sign of nature, you are being heard.

You place over his body, not touching it, just channeling your inner energy to him, continuing the prayer. You sense some movement near the house, maybe voices, but cannot pay attention, you need to focus, whatever it is, can wait, you are almost over.

Finally, the trance is taking over, you feel part of your consciousness leaving your body and you just can repeat the last phrases of the prayer as a mantra, you feel the warmth inside you and a strong scent of earth and storm, It’s amazing, you feel the power, and you can bet the kid feels it too.

Just a few seconds later, the felling starts to fade and the leaves begin to fall again resting on the floor, and you are sure, your prayer was fulfilled, but if you needed any confirmation, the kid opening his eyes for the first time was just happening.

You touch tenderly his hair “Hi, sweet pie, are you ok?” he nods, still very slow, but alive, his face gaining more color every second. You look over to his mom, she is accompanied by two guys and looks at you searching your permission to get close to her son, you sign positively with your head and she runs towards him still lying on the table.

You quickly examine the strangers with your eyes, they are big, armed, and not friendly at all: Hunters.

You look at the mom and child again, mom still hugging him tight and she looks up to you “Thanks, thank you so much, you’re a saint”, “A saint? No darling, I’m a witch, a good one for that matter, I am Y/N by the way”, you say smiling and caressing the child’s head.

“Thank you Y/N, I will never forget what you did to my son, I am Anne”.

You reach a jar you brought with the other ingredients before and offer it to the mom “Anne, He is going to be fine. Take this, and gives him two spoons twice a day, before meals for two weeks, ok?”, “ok”, she says taking the jar in her hand.

“It’s important, it will rebuild his strength. Now you may go. I have things to deal with. Can you do it? Do you need help?”

“No, we will be fine, you’ve done enough. Should I call the police?” She says looking at the unfriendly hunters standing not very far from there. 

"No, Anne. it will be fine."

She nods and takes the child in her arms and starts to walk away, as she passes near the men, says “Please don’t hurt her, she is good”.

Now that mother and son are gone, seems that your brain has finally absorbed the danger those two silhouettes on your yard mean.

I believe you are probably wondering how come you have two hunters on your doorstep? Well, let's say that they are in town for the same reason you are and for your luck they had the same idea about searching the woods you had, so right after you run away with the kid they found his blood and your trail, and as 1 plus 1 is 2, they found you easily, sis. And I feel like I must add that while you were saving her son's life, she was saving yours cause the big guys misunderstood healing for harming and were ready to put you down.

Keep it cool, all right? I know you were invaded with a million thoughts now, such as: was obvious you would cross pass with hunters at some point, but you were not waiting AT ALL that it would happen at your second case traveling thought the country since you left New Orleans 3 weeks ago; and even less that they would have found you at your damn door! Breathe, sweetie, keep your cool. Yes, you were reckless leaving all those footprints behind, and, yes, you should have thought of it before, but you were rushing to save a life! That’s freaking important. Go easy on yourself.

Actually, you are just two steps away from home, that’s good. To be safe, you just need to step into the house, you know that. You can’t do magic, you are out of mojo after that ceremony, and you can’t run cause they would shoot you dead in a second. You will just have to go for your charm, honey.

You decide to get close to them, to talk, the first step is the hardest but you are brave enough to do it. The other ones just follow and you are calmer. Their eyes trained on you, and you can swear the shortest one is not even blinking.

“Hey there, pretty boys, before you decide to kill me, let me offer you some coffee”, you say with a close smile and not waiting for their answer to start moving directly to your porch.

You can feel them behind you exchanging looks and following you after a few seconds, that was all you needed to step in your porch.

You’re home. You’re safe.

As soon as they reach you, you point the sofa and the armchairs on the porch for them to sit.

“Guys, give me 5 minutes to change this” pointing to your long tunic “it’s full of the child’s disease, it’s not healthy for us to be near it”.

Keeping the strategy of not letting them answer you, you enter the house to change.

Shortly after, you step out at the porch with a light blue dress with pink flowers all over, lovely and a perfect match for the Spring, one of your favorites, you are barefoot now that you home, feeling the house’s energy is essential for you recovering.

They are looking at you with a serious face, but you are smiling; you sit on the sofa, as they chose the armchairs to occupy. With a smooth but quick move of your hand above the center table between you, some pancakes, cakes, pies, and orange juice appear. “Be my guests”.

Dean says “Pass” and Sam says “No, thanks”, almost at the same time. You can’t help but enlarge your smile. Incredible how a simple answer can tell a lot about people.

“You won’t you accept food from the witch then? Very smart” you say arching an eyebrow.

“You don’t mind if I eat, tho? This ceremony was very tiring”, reaching for a small fruitcake on the tray. “How may I help you? If I am not feeding you?”

“We want to know who you are, for starters,” Dean says.

“I am a hunter” you declare.

“The hell you are”, says Dean drawing his gun slowly and pointing at you.

“Why not? Because I am not wearing flannel?” you smile and sip a source of your coffee.

“Very funny” Dean is tightening his jaw involuntarily while he takes the gun’s safety off.

You take a deep breathe “As you can see, I am very tired, the ceremony did consume a lot of my energy and I will probably go inside and sleep for the next 12h to start feeling fine again. But my house isn’t.”  
You note his confused look and that his hand is starting to move as it was something bothering it.

“This is my house, a very special one. It’s my sanctuary and you can’t hurt me here. Take it as a defense system, it won’t attack you unless you attack me”.

As you were speaking, what he was feeling increased and at the same time you finished your phrase, he dropped the gun as it was burning his skin. He looks at his hands and then at you “What the fuck?”

“Here we go. Are you ok?” you ask.

“What was that?” asks Sam

“I told you, it’s the house. It takes care of me. You lost your chance of killing me as soon as I step my foot on the porch.”

“What a bummer”, says Dean while sitting better on his chair.

You like him. He is funny, a little too aggressive maybe? But funny.

“So you really don’t like witches, do you? Did one of my sisters give you a heartbreak or is just pure envy?” you give him a malicious smile while taking another little piece of cake up to your mouth.

“No, pumpkin, I would never have anything with a witch nor I would sell my soul for power, so let’s say I just don’t like your kind”  
You laugh loud “You’re funny, I got to give you that, but even if I am having a great time messing with you, can you rest your heart at the fact that you are not killing me today so we may talk like the adults we are? Boys are being killed”.

“Yes, please”, Says Sammy before his brother could say anything else. “I am Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean”.

“Nice to meet you, I am Y/N”


	2. Getting to know me

Still on your porch, because you guys have much to talk about.

“I have to admit that I wasn’t expecting to stumble into other hunters so soon”

“How lucky are we?” asks Dean with a cynical smile.

“You two? Very, cause I’m a charm.” smiling back. 

“ What do you mean with ‘so soon’?” asks Sam. 

“Well I am not from here, and I started my hunting season three weeks ago. Before that I was in New Orleans, studying.”

“Studying?” asks Sam arching his eyebrow.

“Yep, local magic of course, and then I started to hunt, this is my second case.”

“Which was your first one?”

“A ghost”

“Oh yeah?” says Dean “and how did you take care of it?” inclining a little over, his hands crossed and arms on his tights.

“Am I being interrogated? Really?” you say, crossing your legs as an answer to his behavior.

“You said you are a hunter, so you should know a thing or two”. he goes on.

“I used a simple ritual and it was gone”. starting to eat some grapes now.

“A spell?” Sam says squinting in doubt.

“No ritual, it’s different, but I believe you salt and burn, right? Did I pass the test, Mr. Hunter?” batting your lashes while looking straight to Dean.  
You are loving to mess with him, he is so irritable and his responses are so fun. 

“For now”. he answers, not quite convinced yet.

“For as much as I would like to keep chatting, let’s cut it quick. I will tell you exactly what happened this morning: I was planning to go to the exact place where the boys were found. When I heard a scream and found Mom and Child. He was already bleeding from his mouth and cold”.

“Like the other boys”, says Sam.

“Precisely. Inside his closed fist, there was a hex bag. We are looking for a witch”.

“See why I don’t like your kind?” Says Dean, this time no irony, no cynicism. He meant it.

“You see Dean, the word Witch is actually very generic. It can mean lots of things. If you think strictly to the word, it means female human that practices magic, but what is magic? where does it come from? Do you know how many types of witches and enchantresses are there? Nor even I have the precise answer to that, cause magic can come from many different sources.”

“Different sources? what do you mean?” asks Sam. He seems interested, while Dean is still not buying it.

“Well, it’s a very long argument, which I would love to discuss with you later, Sam, but in synthesis: different kinds of people and creatures that relate to magic have different ways to do it and different sources of power.  
For example the most common type for you, I believe, is the New England witches. The descendant from Salem, a revisitation of a Medieval rite that emigrated to the New World after almost 2 hundred years of Inquisition. Real nasty, real survivors. They are those who sell their soul to the catholic hell in order to gain powers, that’s their source.” you say and take a sip of coffee. 

“Yeah, we have crossed paths with one or two”, says Dean.

You know that this comment was strictly to let you know they killed witches before, it was a warning, or a threat maybe. You get the message. Just go on calmly, you are safe here.

“Then you have a lot of so-called Pagan Witches that follow a divinity and taps their power through faith and tributes. I do not believe none of this is new to you, but as a catholic centered world, at least our western world, the Pagan word puts together everything that is not Christian and mix lots of different sources of magic and casters.” 

“That’s a very interesting point”. says Sam.

“Thanks, Sam”. shaking your head slightly.

Dean rolls his eyes “Why does it even matter?”

“You wanted to know who I am, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but you are talking, for what seems hours, without really telling us” Dean responds.

Wow, that’s right. You laugh.

“You are right. I am taking my time to build my case here. Since I got to convince you not to hunt me down. At least in a not-funny way” You wink. Is a little smile coming from Sam? Maybe.

You are intimidated by them, of course, but you don’t show it cause you’re cover in sass, just as we like it. 

“Do not mistake me for a catholic witch, cause their source is Evil and its price too high. I am just there, in the middle of the pagan cauldron. And that’s the problem, cause I am among good and bad witches. Among witches, that channel evil and greedy divinities’ power and have to perform human sacrifices, crimes.”

“Where does your power come from then?” asks Sam.

“She has no name, at the same time she has been called by so many. Let’s say that If your God is the Father and Creator of all things, then she is the one who gave birth to all, feeling all the pain.  
She is the Mother. She is the one that really cares. Gaya, Akna, Yurianaka, Mother Earth. I personally call her Nhandecy, in my native language.”

You make a pause, look at the trees in your garden. Sometimes you can swear they wanna talk to you, and continue.  
“I channel her energy. Not because I pay any blood tribute. I am her instrument. She gives me the power to defend her children. I guard the Amazon forest as my mom was supposed to and as my grandma still does. It’s the family business”. 

The boys exchange looks, and you see a little corner smile on Sam’s mouth.

“We know something about family businesses. To hunt is ours” says Sam

“So you are from the Amazon forest?” asks Dean

“Born and raised.” You answer while thinking: finally something other than irony and hostility from him. Not that you were not liking all the teasing, I know you.

“So, I imagined you burned the hex bag”, says Sam

“Actually, with the knife I have, I just needed to cut it, but unfortunately I couldn’t bring it home to examine it. The child was in danger, I had to run”

“So it’s still out there”, says Dean, touching his own knees to get up while you nod affirmatively.

“It’s strange you didn’t see it after I left”.

“Maybe the witch was there before us, or we didn’t see it. Either way, I’ll go back to check it”, says Dean.

“I have more details that can help”, you said remembering all Annie told you this morning. 

“Sam can stay and you fill him in”, says Dean already by the steps.

After Dean is Gone you tell Sam all about how the kid started running from outside the woods into that point where he crouched by a bush and then collapsed.

“He certainly found the hex bag in the bush”, you say.

“I think so too, but how did he know it was there and why did he run in the first place?”

“I don’t know. I can’t see any relation between the victims neither, besides being boys”.

“Tomorrow we will go talk to the local police and the families, maybe something will come up.”

An hour later, you and Sam were having an exciting talk about the different kinds of magic sources, he is really intelligent and interested, just the kind of person you love to talk to. He is laughing so hard cause you told him about the time you were a teenager and tried a simple potion to get rid of some pimples, but it went terribly wrong and you keep itching for a whole week.

“I swear! it was horrible! I used to think that magic was the answer for everything!” as you finished your phrase, you see Dean coming up the steps.

“Hey, I see you are having fun”, Says Dean looking to you and then to Sam, that gets up quickly putting his hands in his pockets.

“Did you find it?” asks Sam to his brother.

“Yeah” answers Dean getting a plastic bag from his jacket’s inside pocket.

“May I see it?” You ask, as you lift your hand towards him he does the same to give you the bag, your fingers touching briefly. You don’t look up, you focus on the bag. Was it a breach in your confidence I see? For a single touch? Really? Put it together, please.

“Thanks”, you say, for no reason whatsoever.

Now you are finally feeling how tired you are, you can barely keep your eyes open, you need to rest.

“Guys, I really need to sleep. That ritual dried me out”. You say with a yawn.

“Ok, sorry to have taken so much of your time”, says Sam.

“Don’t mention it. It was nice meeting you. ”

“You too.” Says Sam.

“Yeah, yeah”, Dean says rolling slight his eyes.

“As soon as I have analyzed the hex bag I’ll call you Sam. If you need anything, feel free to call me too”.

Dean arches his eyebrow as he discovers you already exchange numbers, but he doesn’t say anything, just starts to walk to his car. 

Sam is shaking his head in disapproval of his brother but in a funny way.

“Don’t let my brother get into you. He is a nice guy once you get to know him.” With this goodbye sentence, he bends over the table and gets a chocolate chip muffin and show you silently he’s taking it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a brief chapter to better introduce Reader's background (of course more is still to come), and because I didn't want to take long to post more content.   
> I love how it ends, by the way. Sam is a heart <3
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking :) 
> 
> The next chapter is about the job in town and how different Reader and the guys HUNT!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter, I already have a lot written, it will probably be a long story.  
> Some points I want to share with you:  
> -I want to build their relationships properly, not just with Dean but also Sam.  
> -She is a very independent woman, she is very funny and she takes a total of zero shits. So Dean will sweat a little. I want their relationship to have a lot of drama, problems so is not static but I am keeping it real and abusive-free. I hate stories that romanticize abuse.  
> -I love her character but I just love the narrator, she is sassy, interactive, and omnipresent. Will she tell Reader everything she knows?
> 
> Let me know if you like her background! : ) i thought would be nice to have a foreigner for a change.


End file.
